wear_a_mask_be_a_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Allen
History Barry Allen: 1989 - 2012 Bartholomew “Barry” Allen was born to Henry and Nora Allen on 14 March 1989. He was a very happy child, with strong morals and a good heart, but that made him a prime target for bullies who exploited his lack of stamina. Barry was often beaten up, and he would turn to his mother during these times; she always found a way to cheer him up. During his childhood, Barry and his mother would watch Fred Astaire and Frank Sinatra musicals together on rainy nights. When Barry was ten years old, he met Iris West at school, and they became fast friends. Soon after, he formed a rather big crush on her. Her father, Joe, as well as Henry and Nora were aware of his crush. In 1995, Barry begged his parents to take him to a science expo out of town, but on the way they hit a flat tire. Their car had to be towed to the garage in Masonville and they were stuck there all day. Barry and his parents had ice cream and french fries with gravy for dinner at the local diner, and spent the night watching the local fireworks. Barry would consider this to be one of the happiest memories he ever had with his parents. On March 18, 2000, Barry was awoken by a commotion, and when went downstairs he saw his mother, surrounded in streaks of red and yellow lightning. Barry attempted to reach for his mother, but she told him to stay back. Amidst the streaks Barry saw the “Man in Yellow" for a brief moment, and his father told him to run. At that very moment however, Barry suddenly found himself twenty blocks away. He returned home in time to see his father being arrested by police, and was told by his father not to enter the house. He entered despite this, seeing Joe standing solemnly over a body. When he walked away, Barry approached the body and discovered, to his horror, that it was his mother. Following the ordeal, Barry was fostered by Joe. It was at this point that Barry meet Iris’ little brother Wally. Initially, Barry kept trying to run away to see his father at Iron Heights, but he was caught and stopped by Joe every time. At one point, Barry called him out for it, telling him that he wasn't his father and that he hated him. Eventually, Barry finally reached Iron Heights before Joe could stop him, and he finally came face to face with his father. Henry told him that he simply did not want Barry to see him in prison. Despite this, Barry continually begged for his father's release, insisting that the man in the lightning was who killed his mother, not Henry. Henry told him that he couldn't help him, and asked that he be a good boy and let Joe raise him. Henry was promptly taken away and Barry became more accepting of Joe as his new guardian. He also started to hang out with Iris and Wally more. They often woke up early in the morning as kids to watch cartoons, and the three quickly became the best of friends. Growing up, Barry was fascinated by Oliver Queen, who Iris had a crush on. He kept tabs on him constantly, and realised that he was bisexual because of the man. He didn’t tell anyone other than Wally, who accepted and agreed to keep his secret. In high school, Barry had a reputation for being slow and easy-going. On his first date, he went to a carnival. His date had wanted to put a little motion in his life, and they went on the roller-coaster first thing. Because of this, he developed a fear of roller-coasters, a fear that he didn't get rid of until much later in his life. When Barry was sixteen, he and Iris switched bedrooms so that Iris could sneak out the window passed curfew, due to hers being 8PM at the time.They told Joe the reason they switched bedrooms was because Barry didn't like the noise from the streets. Verifying data... The Flash: 2013 - Present Verifying data... Category:Characters Category:Earth-1